Fireworks
by Tytonic
Summary: Life is miserable for Gregor. But even so, there are sparks. Sparks that, given kindling, will ignite into beautiful fireworks. The only question is... What is this kindling to Gregor? I know I said I quite fanfiction. But I've been writing this as an original piece, and figured that I could change the names and post it you guys could read it. Enjoy :) P.s. No update scheduled
1. Chapter 1

Eyes sliding wearily open, Gregor moaned as his alarm clock blared into his ear. Rolling around a few times, he attempted to fall back asleep, but found it increasingly difficult as his alarm clock continued to beep.

Reaching over, he dropped his hand on top of the clock, attempting to shut it up. Unfortunately, he missed the snooze button. Trying again, he was jolted awake as he hit the volume button, turning it all of the way up.

Scrambling as fast as he could, he turned the clock off and set the volume back to normal.

 _Uhh... Can't a guy get some sleep? This is every morning. Every freaking morning._

Sliding out of bed, he hastily tossed on some clothing, tied his shoes, and grabbed his backpack. Walking out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster. Sitting down, he took out his math homework and blew right through it, completely unaware that almost every answer was wrong.

Grabbing his piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster, he ran out of the house to his bus stop. It was still dark out, making it difficult to see. As a result, he felt his foot slip on some ice and he fell straight back onto his rear end.

Standing back up, he rubbed his rear end, which now ached.

 _God, ice? Still? It's almost freakin' April, world! Get your crap together!_

For the first time that morning, Gregor noticed that he could see his breath. With a heavy sigh of exasperation, he continued onward towards his bus stop. Reaching it, he leaned back against a large tree. Evidently, as he leaned back, finally finding a somewhat comfortable position, the bus's lights came into view, and he was forced to leave his tree.

Climbing onto the bus, he was thankful that the driver did not have the heat blasting as she usually did. While he liked heat, just like any other human, he preferred a slightly chilly temperature.

Looking over at him, the bus driver spoke, "Good morning".

He walked past her, and only grumbled in response.

 _How can she be so awake every morning? It's still freaking 6 in the morning. Why can't I be a morning person?_

Settling down into a seat near the back of the bus, he winced in pain as he was pleasantly reminded of his little slip earlier that morning. Sighing in frustration, he took his earbuds out of his pocket and popped them into his ears.

On such mornings, where the world itself seemed to be working against him, he found consolation in music. His emotions were heavily influenced by it, and it rarely failed to cheer him up, or cool him down if need be.

While listening to the music, he felt himself drift away. He attempted to fight the sensation off, but it was too strong, and he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

What seemed like moments, but very well could have been hours, later, he was jolted awake by a sharp thump as his bus hit that horrible, unavoidable pothole just outside of the school.

He depended on this pothole each and every day to wake him back up while on the bus. Luckily, it was impossible to avoid it, so it never failed to awaken him.

 _I swear, they keep that there on purpose just to wake up anybody who might be sleeping. If this were a normal road, they would have had it fixed ages ago._

Climbing off of the bus, he continued on his way through his daily routine. Going to his locker, grabbing his books, and heading off to his first class.

Of course, his day only continued to get worse. Like when he first took his binder out of his locker only to find that the spine had ripped and it had split into two pieces. In addition to this, he noticed that several of the sheets had fallen out. Reaching back into his locker to grab them, somebody had bumped into his locker, slamming it shut on his fingers.

He resisted the urge to cry out in pain. When he turned to see who did it, they were lost among the sea of students. And to his pleasant surprise, the very papers he needed had gotten caught in the locker door, jamming it. As a result, he was almost late for class by the time he got it out.

Fed up with and pissed of at his day so far, he walked to his next class. However, by his luck, he was stopped by another kid partway.

 _Crap. I forgot to take the other hallway. This kid... Why is he always looking to make trouble with me? ... Probably because he knows that I'm smarter than he is. I doubt he can stand being inferior to anybody in any way... You'd have thought a guy like this would get used to it by now._

"What do you want, Gorger?" Gregor asked, pissed off enough already.

"You know what I want, faggot." He responded, unpleased by Gregor's attitude.

Gregor was in too bad of a mood to care anymore. "Oh, right. The homework you wanted me to do for you. Here, let me get that for you," He said, digging through his backpack.

Pulling out a ziplock bag full of shredded paper, he tossed it to Gorger. "There you go. Done and complete."

Clearly pissed off, Gorger threw the bag to the ground, and grabbed Gregor's shirt collar. "Give me yours, then." He growled through clenched teeth. Gregor could smell the alcohol on his breath all too well.

Gregor knew that he was going to regret it if he didn't hand his homework over. Regardless, his day has already been terrible. A little more never hurt, right?

And so, looking Gorger straight in the eyes, Gregor spit straight in his face.

Gorger let go of his collar to wipe the spit off of his face. Even so, he did not fail to catch Gregor in the jaw with a fist before letting go.

Stumbling backwards into the wall, Gregor stood up straight. Even if he got beat up, he was still worth more than this piece of trash. Whatever happened, he would still come out of this on top.

Gathering up his books, Gregor began to go to his next class. He had only gone several steps when he became aware of the witnesses. While class was about to begin, there were still dozens of students in the hallway, all looking at him. He knew what it meant.

Turning around, he was ready to met another fist. However, this expectation was shattered as a teacher rounded the corner, and shooed all of the students away to their classes.

He did not, however, fail to catch the glare that Gorger sent him.

 _You'll regret this_ , it said.

 _I'm sure I will_ , Gregor thought, _but right now, I couldn't give two shits._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanfiction. I need to get a few things straight here... I was writing this as an original piece and I figured that if I changed the names it would be a nice romance piece. The only thing it has that is similar to TUC is the names, so don't expect much. Enjoy :)**

 **P.s. I am not back. This just happened to be something I'm doing and feel like sharing.**

 _Maybe it was worth it after all_ , Gregor thought as he stepped out Math, his final class of the day. Gorger had gotten in huge trouble with the teacher for not doing his homework, which was crucial to the day's lesson.

He had been stuck with detention after school, where he would sit and make up all of the work he was missing. Which was a lot more than anybody had expected, even for Gorger. It was either that or a call to home, where his parents would then chew him out as well. Like any student with half a brain in their head, Gorger chose the detention.

Gregor was worried though. He wouldn't put it past to Gorger to completely skip detention just to come after him. Gorger was known for always getting revenge on those who go against him. In spitting in his face, Gregor may as well have sentenced himself to death.

 _I really don't care. It was going to happen sooner or later. If I have to get beat up, then let's get it over with now._ Of course, the thought of fighting back didn't even cross his mind. Gorger may be a complete and utter idiot, but he was still a good fighter who, most unfortunately, had experience. With no experience whatsoever, Gregor didn't stand a chance against him.

As he finished putting all of his books away in his locked, Gregor closed it, spun the dial to ensure it was locked, and began to walk down the hallway to the school exit. It was no surprise to see many of the students glance nervously at him... There had been quite a few students who saw his "incident" with Gorger that morning. Everybody knew what was going to happen next

Sighing heavily, he kept on walking. He wasn't looking forward to getting beat up, but there was no preventing it. As he opened the school doors, a blast of cold air hit him. Even if it was April, the world just didn't want to let go of winter.

Reaching down into his pockets, Gregor pulled out his earbuds and popped them into his ears. You weren't allowed to wear them in school for any reason, which many students hated, but Gregor didn't really care. He never really listened to the music anyway. Instead he sank into his own daydreams. It just happened to be easier to do while listening to music.

As he walked down the sideway, his hopes were beginning to rise. Maybe Gorger had gone to detention after all? Of course, it would only mean a beating the next day instead, but still. He didn't feel like getting beat up right now.

As he should have expected, his hopes where shattered when somebody nailed him in the back of the knee, causing his leg to give out which in turn caused him to collapse onto the ground.

Pushing himself back up and onto his feet, Gregor brushed any dirt off of him. Finally, he turned around to look at Gorger, who was trying to contain his laughter. Everybody around them had stopped as well. They knew what was going to happen, and many of them wanted to watch it.

"What do you want, Gorger?" Gregor asked. Of course, he knew exactly what Gorger wanted. He just felt like pissing him off.

Gorger cracked all of his knuckles in what was suppose to be a threatening way. "You know what I want."

Making sure to look extremely bored, Gregor just sighed. "I have better things to do. You're wasting my time."

Turning around to walk away, Gregor pulled out his phone. As he was walking, he used the reflection of the glass to see where Gorger was. Just as he had expected, Gorger looked extremely pissed. In addition, Gorger started to walk up behind him.

 _He's an idiot. Regardless of how good at fighting he is, I'm still smarter. I know I can't win this fight, but I at least want to leave a mark on him._

Still using the reflection, Gregor stepped to the side at the last second, narrowly avoiding a hit thrown by Gorger. Raising his elbow up to eye level, he thrust it backwards as hard as he could, grinning in satisfaction as he felt it make contact with Gorger's eye.

Not even moments later Gregor felt a sharp pain behind his shoulder as Gorger hit him. However, Gregor had anticipated this too. Using the force of the hit to increase his momentum, he spun around and drove hit fist into Gorger's stomach as hard as he could.

This was as far as he had planned though.

Within moments, Gorger struck Gregor in several different places. The eye, stomach, jaw, etc... He didn't care. He had already hit Gorger twice, which was more than others could saw. Not only that, but the elbow to the eye was sure to leave him with a nasty black eye.

Falling back onto the ground out of sheer pain, Gregor stared up at the sky disoriented. He made sure to smile though, as it pissed Gorger off even more. Any moment now he was expecting another hit, probably the hardest yet. However, he was surprised when it never came.

Looking up, he saw a girl walking towards them angrily. This girl, Luxa, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He happen to have a huge crush on her, but he knew it would never go anywhere. A girl like her, who was popular, who everybody liked, who never even consider going out with a guy like him.

Not to mention that fact that she was Gorger's girlfriend.

Much to his surprise, she walked up to Gorger and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Hard enough to leave a bright red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for, you fucking bitch?" Gorger growled angrily.

Glaring at him, it was painfully clear that she was _very_ pissed off. "What do you think? You beat him up for absolutely no reason!"

Gorger glared right back at her. "No reason?! That _faggot_ spit in my face! He deserves worse than what he got!"

"After you attacked him because he didn't do _your_ homework for you! I can't believe you!"

Grabbing both of her shoulders and starting to shake, Gorger began to scream at her. "Don't talk to me like that, you fucking bitch!"

A second crack split the air as she slapped Gorger again.

" _NEVER_ touch me again," She hissed. "And _never_ talk to me again. We're done. I don't know why I _ever_ went out with an asshole like you."

Before Gorger could react, the majority of the spectators began to laugh. Gorger, who had never been humiliated to such a degree before, had just gotten shut down. Looking more pissed than Gregor had ever seen him, he turned around and stormed off. Realizing that the show was over, everybody who had been watching began to walk away. Nothing left to see.

Closing his eyes, Gregor let his head fall back. _Well, that's over with. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Let's hope that I don't get any more trouble from him._

"Are you ok, Gregor?" A soft and sweet voice said, surprising him. Opening his eyes, he saw two green eyes looking straight down at him, filled with worry.

He couldn't help but to smile a little. He'd never even spoken to her, and here she was worrying over him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

She let out a small sigh of relief, before looking away. "Well thank you. He's a real dick... I've bene looking for a way to break up with him. I've been too scared to though. You saw how pissed he was... If we were alone I'm sure he would have hit me."

This didn't surprise Gregor, but it did confuse him. "Really? If he's such a dick, why'd you ever go out with him in the first place?"

Again, she sighed. Looking back at Gregor, their eyes met again. Her's were sad this time, though. "Because I was pressured into it. I'd be one of the only girls without a boyfriend then, and my friends would make fun of me. I didn't want that... But I just couldn't stand him any longer."

This just made Gregor feel bad for her. "No offense, but if your friends would make fun of you just for being single, then they're really shitty friends."

She didn't get mad, as he had expected. Looking away again, she closed her eyes and sighed. "That's easy for you to say. I'm sure that you're friends are better, and wouldn't make fun of you if you were single."

Gregor couldn't help but crack up. She looked back at him, confused. "What? Did I say something weird?"

Gregor forced himself to calm down. "No no, it's just that I don't really have any friends, let alone a girlfriend."

To his surprise, she looked shocked. "How does somebody like you _not_ have a girlfriend?"

He struggled to contain his laughter. She was adorable. "Because I'm fixated on one girl, and haven't even considered others."

Looking and sounding a little dejected, she said, "Oh... And who is that?"

Her change in expression from surprise to sadness confused him. "Who? I can't just tell you that, now can I?"

She looked a little annoyed when he said that, but he could tell that it was in a playful way. "Come on, you can tell me! I won't tell her, I promise!"

He laughed to himself again. _She had no idea that it's her._ "Sorry, no-can-do."

"Awww..."

Gregor couldn't help but laugh yet again. She was unbearably adorable, and it killing him. But it also confused him why she was showing such interest in him.

Before he could say anymore, he heard a soft ding noise. Reaching back, Luxa pulled her phone out of her bag, along with a small piece of paper. After reading whatever her phone said, she looked unhappy.

Standing up, she handed him the piece of paper. "I have to go now, but here's my phone number. We should talk more." With one last smile, she walked away.

Finally pushing himself up into a sitting position, Gregor looked at the piece of paper, wondering why she had already had it written down and ready. Disregarding the thought, he let out a sigh. Not a sad one, though. A happy one.

 _Yeah, it was definitely worth it._

 _Without a doubt, it was worth it._


End file.
